katie_sandows_adenturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Katie's Last Stand
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Katie's Last stand (ケイティ、エミリー、ウォレス、グロミット: ラスト・アドベンチャー Emily, Wallace and Gromit 27: Last Adventures in Japan.) is the 160th episode in the series. The episode starts with Victor Quartermaine finally has a secret and most deadliest plan to 'Kill' katie and her friends, brings all kinds of Mastermind Villains. Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit must gather up some genius and helpful characters for 7 seasons ago otherwise they'll die from their new secret weapon as well. The spin-off series is or was unofficial known as Katie Sandow's Adventures: Adult Party Cartoony's, the first episode Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Jungle Jitters. The unoffcail following series still goes on. Plot Chapter 1: The Beginning Phillip Wager talks to Katie Sandow that he and Joellen McMullen will go to the festival under 18, Katie says "hmm hmm" and Katie's family has gone. Katie yawns and and decides to go to sleep. Later, the announcer loudly wakes up Katie causing to think this is a test and the announcer then changes his mind and tells her go to sleep. But then, Katie hears a rumble and almost feels like anti-gravity and hears Victor Quartermaine's voice. Victor knocks on the door. Katie opens the door and Victor was scared for a second. Victor explain that the plan wasn't his idea and explains and that a gigantic grabble claw has taking her house. Katie shrugs and tries to get Victor out of here. Suddenly, the house bumps against the house causing Katie and victor to fall down. Katie under stands him now. however, Victor advices her to hold on something, but Katie didn't hear and flies off of her room and lands on the testing facility. Katie was curious. Wallace, Emily and Gromit pops up the screen and sees Katie. katie asks them what's happening, Emily says she has returned into Aperture Science and says it was GLaDOS that has this idea. Katie says she was dead, but Wallace "corrects" her thats she wasn't. Katie agrees with him anyways, but reveals she lost her portal gun. Emily says not really and there might be another one in chamber 2. Katie says "ok", but asks them one last question:"why's Victor being nice to me?", Emily is unsure so does Wallace or Gromit, but Emily also says Victor will help her along the way to get past those couple of cambers. Katie passes the two chambers and meets Victor there, his monitor was so much static causing the audio little loud. Victor says there might be a portal gun up in the garbage chamber what Katie went before, she catches it and only uses the blue portal, but not not the orange portals. Katie understands it, but makes annoyed whisper, Victor wears the plug in controller to access the escape pod. Katie made it to escape pod along with victor and plugs him in (by pushing him and trips him over.) unFortunately, Victor warned her not to press ALL the buttons and switches (but Victor caused it by accident.) Victor accidentally brought GLaDOS back to life after Katie was right about GLaDOS dead, however, Victor tries to switch it off, the monitor suddenly pops up and it was Wallace, Lady Tottington & Sonic The Hedgehog appeared in the screen. GLaDOS talks and breaks Victor's leg in pain and destroys the screen, GLaDOS then grabs Katie's Shirt lifting up and drops her in the hole to testing facility. This chapter includes GLaDOS' Test Chambers 0 to 8. Chapter 2: The Return of GLaDOS Katie is put through more tests. The Hard Light Bridge and Katie's enemies are introduced. Meanwhile, Victor formulates a plan to escape while Katie's friends on the monitor helps katie through the plans to escape the tests. GLaDOS spouts out information regarding the building, as well as attempting to trick Katie once more. GLaDOS also mentions of finding two people with Chell's last name, coincidentally a man and a woman. This chapter includes GLaDOS' Test Chambers 9 to 17. Chapter 3: The Surprise Katie is given a "surprise" as hinted by GLaDOS, which is the complete absence of one, except for a puff of confetti. Meanwhile, GLaDOS once again attempts to make Chell stop by making her feel bad, especially now GLaDOS decides to include Chell's unknown parents into their conversations. This chapter includes GLaDOS' Test Chambers 18 to 21 out of 22 total. (Wheatley breaks in at 21.) Chapter 4: The Escape Before GLaDOS can kill Katie, she and Victor escape. They eventually sabotage Katie's nemesis and neurotoxin manufacturing facilities. Katie and Victor force a core transfer on GLaDOS so that Victor can take control of the facility and he and Katie can escape. GLaDOS' personality core is abandoned on the floor, and Victor—manically happy with his newfound competence—activates the lift to let Katie leave. Unknown to he or Katie, however, the body which affords Victor this competence is fully instilled with a will and a set of goals of its own, and—as the body's programming aggressively subsumes Victor's better nature, Victor becomes reluctant to leave it. Uncertain what he is feeling, he projects the source of this uncertainty onto Katie; he asks why "(they) have to leave right now" after he "did all this." Victor's mood is darkened and scary even further when GLaDOS speaks up, stating that he ever did any work at all. She spitefully praises Katie to Victor, and his insecurities—hinted at, before—blossom into egotism. He attempts to assert his superiority over GLaDOS—by isolating her personality to a miniature core dependent on a potato battery for power—and resentfully berates Katie for "bossing him around." As he continues his tirade, GLaDOS realizes that she has met him before. She recalls her distant past, where Aperture Science volunteered Victor with the express purpose of impairing GLaDOS with self-destructively stupid ideas. Finding herself once again incapacitated by Victor, GLaDOS bitterly abuses him as "the moron they join to make (her) an idiot." Victor is humiliated and furious. He hurls GLaDOS into the lift with Katie along with the monitor and beats the lift into the floor of the control room, until—unexpectedly—it detaches from its station, and plunges into the bowels of Aperture Laboratories. Chapter 5: The Fall Katie and GLaDOS (and apparently the monitor) fall down the disused length of what clearly used to be a much larger elevator shaft. At fully four kilometers deep, the fall gives the two plenty of time to come to terms with their new situation in regards to each other. GLaDOS is unenthusiastic about their chances of surviving their trip underneath the laboratories; she herself is unaware of how far down Aperture Science really goes and has no idea what to expect. Katie's fall is finally broken by layers of planking, lain down at some time in the past, to stop debris from injuring anyone below the mouth of the shaft. The wood is rotten and soft, and the rest of the impact is absorbed by Chell's long-fall boots, leaving her concussed but, fortunately, not fatally injured. Katie needs to get out of the underneath laboratories, the monitor is broken but Coraline Jones made a last words "the underneath laboratories is a- ig... one down here, you need to find away out faster...-", Katie takes the broken monitor and heads off. After a short space of time, Katie regains consciousness, and is greeted with the inexplicable sight of GLaDOS being menaced by a large crow. A long splinter of metal from the casing of the elevator has speared GLaDOS potato—and has prevented it from smashing on the packed gravel floor—but it has also brought the potato to the notice of the crow. The crow abducts the potato, with the AI still attached to it, and flies off. Katie is left alone to wander around the areas from the 1950's, back when Aperture Laboratories was instead known as Aperture Science Innovators, and get separated from each other. Katie is guided by pre-recorded messages by Princess Morbucks & Veruca Salt (the former CEO of Aperture Science) and occasionally, his assistant, Caroline. Katie activates the flow of the Repulsion Gel, and begins testing in the first Enrichment Sphere, where the Repulsion Gel, the first design of boxes, buttons and switches is shown. Chapter 6: The Reunion While on the way, Katie found an old powerful gloves to smash throw iron walls and an X-ray glasses and she quickly rushes. Katie manages to find GLaDOS being eaten by a crow. With no other choice, Katie skewers GLaDOS onto her Portal Gun and continues through the Johnson-era test chambers with the AI in tow. Meanwhile, ancient recordings of Princess Morbuck's self-confident rambling continue, as he relates anecdotes, argues with his staff, and exhorts the test subjects to keep going. Then, for first time since Katie locates GLaDOS, he addresses the recorded ghost of Caroline, and GLaDOS speaks—blurting out the words "Yes sir, Mr. Johnson!" before she can understand what she is doing. GLaDOS is panic-stricken, and, in her heightened emotional state, overdraws from her fragile potato battery, causing her to hard-shutdown and crashing her system. Katie is again left to traverse the old salt mines alone. As Katie makes her way up the condemned Enrichment Spheres, a subdued GLaDOS comes back online, and the two quietly bear witness to the fact, revealed through Veruca's increasingly bleak recordings, that Aperture Science lost money over the years. The quality of the test chambers falls dramatically as the construction dates advance. Veruca—still making recordings in the past—is now extremely ill, and feebly confides in the recordings that she has set all his scientists to the task of storing a human consciousness in a computer. He states that—if she dies before they make it a feasible procedure—that she leaves the entire facility to Caroline and says that she is to be uploaded into the system, instead, whether she wants it or not. Katie connects the last two experimental fluids to the uptake valves located at the twin of the first quarantine hatch, this one located at the top of the condemned section. GLaDOS quietly says goodbye to her old boss. Chapter 7: The Itch GLaDOS repairs some energy on the monitor and suddenly Vicky, The Dazzlings & Lord Barkis Bittern knows they would eventually makes up the the surface and contacts Victor unseen. Katie becomes determined and quickly runs as her foot lets her. Katie and GLaDOS return near the surface to Victor's redesigned Enrichment Center, while making the gels available in the Enrichment Centre. Victor has taken control, but in his incompetence has failed to maintain the facility's nuclear reactors which are now in meltdown. Instead of properly maintaining the facility, Victor has been busy with his own creations such as the cube-turret hybrid known as "Frankenturrets" by developer commentary. GLaDOS attempts to destroy Victor with a logical paradox, but fails due to Victor's already-poor grasp of logic. The mad AI forces Chell to go through his own ineptly-designed test chambers stolen from GlaDOS' collection. After a few tests, Victor's test-induced euphoria forces him into giving Katie more and more dangerous tests. Eventually, he plans to give them both a "surprise". Chapter 8: The Part Where He Kills You After several tests, Victor finds out about the Cooperative Testing Initiative and takes it upon himself to kill the two. The Monitor was ready and automatically turns on, Roger & Marceline The Vampire Queen quickly give sKatie a tip to shoot a portal too, luckily Katie manages to escape thanks to her skill with the portal device and a timely splatter of Conversion Gel. Victor attempts to stop them using a series of ill-executed traps, (poorly aimed Crushers, mistakenly using Defective Turrets, lack of forethought, and even trying to talk Katie into killing herself) which do nothing to hamper Katie's progress. Final Boss As they make their way through the maintenance areas, the two come across a cache of un-incinerated corrupt personality cores. GLaDOS makes a plan to force another core transfer in order to return back to her original body, as well as making a deal to release Katie once they do so. Upon reaching Victor's chamber, a timed boss battle ensues. Katie redirects bombs to Victor as GLaDOS delivers corrupt cores. After attaching the three cores, Victor automatics some iron walls to stay away from Katie, but destroys them. Katie increases Victor's corruption to one hundred percent. A core transfer takes place but results in another stalemate. Chell reaches for the Substitute Stalemate button, but Victor expected this and placed bombs as booby-traps. Katie gets thrown across the room as the reactor meltdown enters its final phase, shaking the chamber apart. The Moon appears through a breach in the roof, allowing Katie to shoot a portal at its surface at what is likely the Apollo 17 landing site at Taurus-Littrow (Cave Johnson said prior that lunar dust was an excellent portal-conducting surface). The vacuum of space sucks Katie, Victor, the ASHPD, Rick the Adventure Core, the Factual Core, and the Space Core through, as Katie hangs onto Victor's tethered core to survive. Unseen, GLaDOS successfully performs the core transfer and stabilizes the reactors. She knocks Victor out into space and drags Katie back to safety before closing the portal. Chapter 9: The End In the morning Katie wakes up in an elevator, as GLaDOS, and some of Katie's helpful friends greet her. GLaDOS tells her that "being Caroline" taught her a valuable lesson - that Katie was her best friend. She says she also learned where Caroline lives in her brain, and then promptly claims to have deleted that part. Now back to her usual antagonistic self, GLaDOS concedes that killing Katie has proven to be difficult, and her life was a lot easier before Katie entered it, as well as calling her a "dangerous, annoying lunatic". Therefore, she gives Katie her freedom, on the condition that she doesn't come back along with her friends. As the elevator rises, an army of turrets sing an opera for Katie as she departs. After finally reaching the surface, Chell steps out from the elevator and into a golden field. Sonic suggests to Katie and her friends to go home. Suddenly, Katie's Companion Cube from the previous game, covered in soot from the incinerator, is hurtled out of the elevator behind her and the door slams shut.Lady Tottington yells out to Katie go home, she runs up tot eh ship, flies off and vanishes. During the credits, GLaDOS sings a song about the events of Portal 2, claiming that while she used to want Katie dead (in "Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Portal", now she only 'wants her gone'. However, the lyrics of the song hint that GLaDOS' feelings about katie may be slightly more conflicted than she'd like to admit, and it appears Caroline may still have a place in her mind. After the credits, Victor was stuck in the middle of the milky way galaxy with three power cores. Victor complains that he fails every single plan. But, Victor has a opportunity to get Katie more adventures as she can resist at her new school. Victor whispers that he'll be back for Katie some day and keeps repeating one day. Characters (Chapter appearance) Chapter 1 * Phillip Wager * Joellen McMullen * Katie Sandow (Main protagonist) * Victor Quartermaine (hidden true antagonist) * Emily * Wallace * Gromit * Lady Tottington * Sonic The Hedgehog * GLaDOS (false antagonist, turned to deuteragonist) Chapter 3 * Sadness * Fear * Hutch * Joy * Disgust * Anger Chapter 5 * Coraline Jones * Veruca Salt * Princess Morbucks Chapter 7 * Vicky * Lord Barkis Bittern * The Dazzlings * The PowerPuff Girls Chapter 8 * Roger * Marceline The Vampire Queen Bonus Clips * GLaDOS' Secret Plans * Katie's Distance Songs\Musics My Immortal Want You Gone Videos Trivia *The ending was originally going to be GLaDOS sets Katie free from her dream of her big fantasy. But it was dropped because many fans will believe some sort of disorder issue, but so it keeps it as a real fantasy. * This is the finale episode of "Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit". * The movie was originally gonna be plot by Katie and her god friends travel in different areas to collect power elements and get some help from the other friends to defeat Victor Quartermaine, however, it changed the plot and thought GLaDOS and Katie will team up and in a scientific movie. * After the ending credits, Victor makes a reference to a sequel show "Katie Sandow's Adventures: The New Class" that he makes Katie do more adventures until he has retuned to Earth and put an end of Katie's Life. **However, there was a sequel to the last episode Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Warped, but it was released after The New Class & The Katie Sandow's Advenures Show. Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes Category:Long episodes Category:Katie's Appearance Category:Emily's Appearance Category:Wallace's Appearance Category:Gromit's Appearance Category:Victor's Appearance Category:Zeena's Appearance Category:Lady Tottington's Appearance Category:Sonic The Hedgehog's Appearance Category:Fear's Appearance Category:Sadness' Appearance Category:Japanese movies